Little Daisuke
by Valirco
Summary: TaichixDaisuke Eventually A new Digimon apears...after her deletion, soemthing happens to daisuke! , He's changed back into a 3 yr old , how can the otehrs help and whats with these freak accidents? WARNINGPyro, Shounen ai, Emontional abuse. R
1. Changes in mind and body

**Little Daisuke**

_**Genre**- _Angst, Drama, Romance

_**Pairings**- _ends up being a Daisuke x Taichi

side romances are Iori x Takeru

**_Description- _**After a fight in the Digital world with a new Digimon,

Davis is converted back to his younger self, the others try to help little Daisuke who has no memory of ever being any older then 3 years old.

Soon the Young and Older Digidenstined find more and more about the hidden past of Daisuke.

What will they do once he's back?

**Hikari - 13**

**Takeru - 13**

**Iori - 10**

**Daisuke - 13...then 3**

**Ken - 13**

**Miyako - 14**

**Taichi - 16**

**Yamagi - 16**

**Sora -16**

**Jyou - 17**

**Koushiro - 15**

**Mimi - 15**

**Jun- 16**

ハロウィン太大ハロウィン太大ハロウィン太大ハロウィン太大ハロウィン太大

Takeru , and the other younger Digidenstined, except Ken who goes to school in Tamachi, were currently in the computer room, of Odaiba Elementary School. All were there except for one.

"ARRGHH! Where is that goggle-headed idiot!" cried out Miyako in anger and annoyance , her eyes set into a glare, her hands clenched into fists.

"I swear if Davis doesn't get here in..." she began , but was suddenly interrupted by a loud and enthusiastic shout from Daisuke, announcing his late arrival.

"HI! sorry I'm late ,I err... lost the time?" Daisuke said hesitantly hoping the others would buy into it.

Kari shook her head in mock disappointment , along with T.K, Iroi looked at Davis suspiciously before shrugging and holding up his D-3.

"We got a message from Izzy saying that there's a new Digimon in the Digital World." Replied Iroi.

"Wow! a new digimon, great! lets kick his Ass!" Davis yelled , pumping his fist into the air.

Miyako glared in annoyance and held her Digivice up to the computer screen.

Davis finally took notice that he was the only one left in the lab , balled his hands into fist , his eyes flaming in anger.

"HEY! your supposed to wait for me!" he mumbled and was sucked threw the digiport to the Digital World.

"Whoa whats going on here!" cried out Davis as he looked around in confusion , There were baby digimon everywhere.

The others shook there head , also confused about what happened.

The ground shook and everyone turned their heads to the right, There they saw an angelic digimon, she looked like Angewomen except for the fact that she wore a nurse like outfit and she had bird like claws, wings and large fangs.

The Digimon let out an ear piercing wail and attacked.

(Digimon thing taht says tehre ability)

Nurserymon.

The champion form of Katomon

Her special ability is her Child Claw, able to turn any human or digimon that come into contact with this attack, into babies.

(Made up digimon)

Takeru and Patamon , jumped out of the way of her spiked needle attack.

"T.K!" cried out Kari.

Running over to help the boy up , Davis looked at them for a moment before he suddenly found himself face down in the grass.

"Davis!" yelled the rest of the Digidenstined, Davis tried to move but hadn't the energy. His body began to burn and he cried out in pain , it felt as if his bones were shrinking and re-forming.

He heard footsteps and people crying out his name , his eyes began to slowly shut, darkness ensued but before he completely lost consciousness the one thing running through his mind was, 'W_ho are they?'_

**-3 hours later**

After a quick Email message to the older Digidenstined, everyone was gathered at the Yagami household.

A few hours before , Kari explained , what happened to them , about how Nurserymon attacked Takeru before attacking Davis with it's Child Claw attack and how Davis began to change.

Taichi , being the closest to Daisuke , heard the little boy groan signaling that he would be waking up soon.

The little boy groaned once more before opening his eyes , he blinked a few times , his eyes finally adjusting to the sudden brightness , he looked around the room , not being able to reconise his surroundings , he began to panic.

Sitting up in alarm he cried out in fear , he felt a hand on his shoulder and he yelled, struggling away from the grip of the other person., his body visibly shaken he looked behind him to find a group of teenagers looking at him in concern.

Getting more frightened, the little boy began to shake and cry.

Taichi , stepped forward and cautiously picked the boy in his arms and began to rock him

back and forth , whispering comforting words into the little boys ear.

To frightened to care , Little Daisuke clung to Taichi , burying his little head into the older boys chest, his little hands wrapping themselfs around his neck.

The others smiled softly to themselfs at the sight , the scene taking place only a few steps away from them.

10 minutes later , Daisuke calmed down a bit, still clinging to Taichi.

Taichi pulled the little boy away from him and looked into Daisuke's red and puffy eyes.

Taichi opened his mouth for a second before pausing and, snapping it shut '_Maybe it's best if I ask Daisuke his name first, he might get scared if I know his name , since he doesn't reconise me' _Taichi once again opened his mouth to talk.

"Hello there little guy, whats your name?" He replied smiling down at the little boy.

Daisuke sniffed a little before answering in a shaky voice, "D-Daisuke"

"My name is Taichi, how old are you Daisuke?"

Another sniff, "Im this many", said Daisuke, holding up three fingers to show Taichi.

Taichi gave a chuckle , and motioned to the others.

"Well Little Dai-chan, over there are my friends, how bout we do introductions a little later ,Lets grabb something to eat, are you hungry Daisuke?" Taichi asked.

Daisuke shyly looked at him and nodded his head, yes. Taichi grinned and carried Daisuke to the kitchen, The others not to far behind.

ハロウィン太大ハロウィン太大ハロウィン太大ハロウィン太大

oh and ill be using there Japanese names and nicknames kk?

**Miniga- hey sorry for the shortness! ...and the crappyness of it , well anyway i really hope you enjoy the story!.**

**...err first chapter i mean.**

**Davis- ...Whats with you and the Taisuke fics!**

**Taichi- oh come on Dai-Chan i no you like them -wigglez eyebrows-**

**Davis- I...Do...err...NO I DONT! **

**Miniga- REVIEWS PLEASE 5 reviews for next chapter!**

**and for god sakes please NO! FLAMES!**


	2. Lunch and a Kodak Moment

**Little Daisuke.**

_Miniga-_ Hey guys I hope yah don't mind but I'm adding in a little twist .

Daisuke has not one , but TWO hidden secrets , if you think number one is bad , check out secret number 2

Boy are the digidestined in for a surprise once they find out that there friend daisuke is none other then a starter!

come on i wouldn't tell yah yet , wait till later in the chapters!.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 2-** Lunch and a Kodak Moment.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taichi carried Daisuke into the kitchen ,Everyone quietly sat themselfs at the table, Daisuke being on Taichi's lap, Yamato turned to Daisuke and gave him a soft smile, "What would you like to eat Daisuke?" Daisuke looked up at the other boy , his nose wrinkling in thought '_I want Teriyaki , but maybe He'll get mad , daddy always does...but he seems nice enough , maybe I could trust them'_ he looked at Taichi , the older boy giving a reassuring smile.

"Its okay Dai-chan, don't be afraid , just tell him what you would like, Yamato here won't hurt you" Daisuke looked thoughtful for a second before turning back to Yamato ready to 'place his order'.

"Teriyaki...onegai?"

A smile crept onto Yamato's face, "Teriyaki it is, everyone okay with that ?" asked Yamato.

Everyone nodded there head in agreement.

"Yah but can you make some Dumplings too, and some tea!" piped up Takeru.

Yamato sighed, "How bout If I make the Dumplings , you can make the tea , AND wash the dishes",Pausing for a second or two, Yamato grinned, "on second thought", he turned his head to look at Taichi, "Taichi Your washing the dishes." Taichi cried in agony then sent Yama a playful glare.

"Fine!" (Taichi)

"Fine!"(Yamato)

Daisuke smiled and decided to give them a little test.

Daisuke opened his mouth, and cried out "Fine!fine.. fine... fiiine!" Daisuke giggled a little before looking at there expressions.

The girls, Kari, Miyako, and Sora, clasped there hands together before squealing in delight.

"OMG that was Soooo ADORABLE!" squealed Miyako.

" HE'S SO CUTE!" yelled Sora and Kari.

Sinking into there seats , the boys groaned at the girls.

Daisuke, seemingly please with there reaction, giggled once more before hiding his face in Taichi's shoulder.

Sending the girls into more fits of fan-girlish squeals.

Yamato laughed slightly before shaking his head and walking into the kitchen, Takeru by his side.

------------------------

"Itadakimasu"

Digging into there meals, the tables were filled with hmmm's and Oooh's, with comments added in , making Yamato blush in embarassment.

Taichi heard a little growl come from Daisuke, he looked down to see what the problem was, unable to help himself he began to laugh ,attracting the attention of the Digidestined.

"You need help there little buddy?", growling again Daisuke shook his head and attempted one more time at using the chopsticks.

A few more seconds past before he sighed and finally decided to eat with his fingers.

Messily I might add. By the end of the meal his face and clothes were filled with Teriyaki sauce, not to mention little peice's of noodles sticking out of his mouth before slurping them back up.

"Look like someone needs a bath!" pointed our Kari.

Nodding in agreement, Taichi was about to stand up before his sister yelled for him to stop.

She whipped out her camera, "Kodak moment" she replied before taking little snapshots of the messy little boy.

"So...anyone want to help me give him a bath?"

Yamato turned towards Taichi before grabbing him by the shoulder.

"You arn't going anywhere till you wash these dishes!"

"WHAT!...B-but i need to bath Dai-chan!"

"So? get someone else to do it."

Sighing in defeat, he called out for volnteers,

"Anyone?"

Ken and Takeru both raised there hands, "Im sure Daisuke wouldn't want The girls to sem him in teh bath...expecially if he remembers anything once he's back to normal" Takeru replied.

Taichi nodded and held Daisuke out to Ken.

Daisuke gave a little whimper and looked at Taichi.

Taichi smiled and ruffled his hair a bit, " This is Takeru and Ken, They'll look after yah while I do the dishes okay?"

Daisuke nodded, "Otay".

Ken took Daisuke from Taichi's arms and He and Takeru began there journy up the stairs towards the bathroom.

---------------------------------

_**Next chapter will be called "Bath time and the Digimon"...by Digimon I mean Demiveemon and the others.**_

Miniga- Okay yah sorry , it wasn't the best thing in the world TT and sorry for it being so boring! I suck at writing... and sorry that its such a BORING CHAPPY!

**OH! and if you like i would gladly take any fanart's for the story! im doing a few right now.**

**So if you feel liek it , make sum fanarts and sendem to my email address!.**

**I'll put them on my TaixDavis site ! Tai-Davis-Digi-ai. !**


	3. Authors Note IMPORTANT MUST READ!

**AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE READ IMEDIATELY!**

**Miniga**_-hello I have decided that there will be NO! abuse ,but davis' father and mother will still ignore and hate him._

_**I've decided this because …..i suck at abuse stories and this story is just to kute! **_

_**BUT DON'T FORGET ! DAISUKES SECRET ! …aside from the hating and ignoring part from the parents.**_

_**THANK YOU! **_

_**Miniga ,and theres more cutness to come .**_


	4. Bath time troubles and the Digimon

**Little Daisuke.**

**Miniga-**_ OKAY Ive changed my story AGAIN!_

_There will be emotional abuse ,there are still ...well technically 3 secrets of daisuke Motomiya_

_IM SORRY FOR CHANGING IT SO MUCH !_

_and don't worry its still a Taichi x Daisuke._

_Im thinking that Daisuke will get 1 year older every 2 days._

_so that means so in 31 days (i think) he will return back to normal._

_**I could tell you the secrets now but wheres the fun in that :P**_

_I think ill do a vote _

_SHOULD DAISUKE REMEMBER EVERYTHING THATS HAPPENED IN THE LAST MONTH?_

_A- yes_

_B- No_

_C- maybe_

**Chapter - **_"Bath time and The Digimon"_

A scream rang through the household.

Kari, Taichi, and Yamato were the first to make it to the bathroom.

The door burst open. Taichi being the clumsy idiot that he can sometimes be , tripped over his feet and into Yamato.

They went crashing into the floor , Taichi slowly sat up , holding his head while doing so.

"Can't...breathe...GAH" Yamato muttered , he violently pushed Taichi of him and stood up.

"Why did Daisuke scream! What did you do to him!" asked Taichi.

Takeru spoke up in a panicked voice "We don't know ! we where about to set him in the bath, but them he got all pale and started screaming ! we don't know whats wrong, and he won't Tell us." He ended with a huge sigh.

Ken was still holding onto Daisuke, the little boy was trembling all over, his skin was pale and sweaty.

"Hey whats the matter Dai-chan?" asked Kari, looking very worried.

"There...there...THERES A MONSTER IN THE BATHTUB!" the little boy screamed.

Takeru and the others couldn't help but laugh at the naive little boy.

"Now who said that?" asked Ken, trying and failing at hiding his giggles and laughs.

"My sister Jun! She tolded me and Deiyuke that there's a monster in the tube, and it's gots to eats little children up to survive!" replied the little boy in a panic.

"huh? Who's Deiyuke?" asked Miyako , who got there just a few seconds ago along with Iori.

The little boy rolled his eyes and told them "It's my sister! I can'ts believes you never hearded of her!" he replied in annoyance.

"Where is she anyways !"

"Hold old is she"

"...Shes my twin dum dum!" he sighed.'_ wow I never new some of tehse peoples where kinda 'tupid!...sept Taichi!...yeas i guess the others are otay too.'_.

"WHAT YOU HAVE A TWIN!" Takeru and Miyako cried out together, the others still in shock.

"Yes I do!" he smiled.

"Oh well uh...Jun and...Deiyuke are at a camp out thing meant only for girls...so...thats why your here!" Replied Ken hesitantly.

Daisuke stared at them for a moment before shrugging.

"Otay...ME NOT TAKIN' BATH!" cried out the little boy again.

"Oh come Dai-chan , there's no monster in the..." Taichi looked into the tub and screamed in shock.

"OMG THERE IS A MONSTER IN THERE...oh wait Never mind thats just Koromon." He gave a sigh.

"Hi Tai!" it yelled.

"Hey Koromon...you mind getting outta there...what where you doing in there anyway." Asked Tai suspiciously.

Koromon froze up and quickly hid his Porn magazine...

"N-nothing, no need to worry your sweet-ass my tight mutha f----..."

"What K-koromon...WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!"

.IM KIDDING! HAHAHAH. Nah that didn't really happen...

"Huh? oh I had Sticky chocolate stuff left and me and couldn't get it off."

"Sou ka Okay!"

"Come on be a good boy and get into the water" Pleaded Ken , he dipped his hand into the water and began splashing water around, "See there nothing to worry abo...ITAAAAAAAAAAAAI!"Ken quickly pulled his and out and put his fingers in his mouth.

"Oh My God!" Exclaimed Takeru.

"Tokomon! what are you doing"! He demanded. Tokomon looked up at his partner and sweat dropped, "What!...I was bored so I decided to Join Koromon." Takeru sighed, "That doesn't explain why you bit Ken" Tokomon chuckled nervously and ran out of the bathroom.

"...How bout we bath him the sink" asked Yamato.

The others nodded in agreement and left Ken and Takeru to the job.

**----------**

(Miyako, Kari and Iori, decided to go and get chibimon.

And Sora went home.)

Taichi sighed and slumped down on the couch.Yamato sat in the chair with headphones in his ears.

"You just love to hear yourself sing , don't you...traitor" murmmered Tai wit ha glare to his best friend.

Suddenly before he could lift up a finger and giant tanned ball zoomed past him.

" Wha...What was that!" I yelled.

Soon Ken and Takeru ran past him, "Quick catch him!" Takeru yelled to Tai who in turn punched Yamato in the arm , which ended up in a little fist fight , before running after the tanned blob.

"Can't catch me !"giggled Daisuke, running down the halls , naked.

The door clicked open and in walked Kari and the other two "Tadaima, Look who we go..."she was cut of when Daisuke ran out the door and into the yard..stark naked...with an old man across the street...looking at Daisuke...Damn pervert.

Kari sighed and shook her head...'_I have a feeling this is going to be a LOOOOONG day'_

Chibimon giggled and chased after the naked little boy.

"TAG YOUR IT" yelled Chibimon...Daisuke stared at it for a second before grinning and chasing it around the yard...with the old man ...watch...damn pervert.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Miniga- there i tried to make it not as boring!.

hope you enjoyed it !


End file.
